Communication service providers provide a variety of services including voice communication, data communication, video communication, and others. Premium communication services may provide access to a variety of content including movies and streaming video as well as access to applications that may execute on server computers accessed by users over the communication network infrastructure. Premium communication services may be provided to subscribers who pay a subscription fee to access and/or use the premium communication services. A premium service provider may verify that a user has paid for the requested premium service before authorizing the user to consume the subject premium service. For example, a premium service provider may verify that the user has paid for streaming video service before providing the streaming video in response to the user's request.